otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Final Strike
Docking Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Comorro Station isn't exactly a station. It doesn't remain in any one place for a significant span of time. It is, in all accuracy, a massive starship - incapable of atmospheric flight - that has been roaming the stars on a voyage that some say has lasted for more than 90-million years. The vessel is a Yaralu, a sentient spacefaring vessel. Her true full name cannot be spoken in a single day, but is shortened for convenience to Comorro. Several epochs ago, after her final era of fertility ended, she converted the gray-green ribbed chamber of her womb into a docking hub for smaller Yaralu and non-organic vessels. She made it known to the denizens of Hiverspace that she would serve as a neutral outpost for traders and diplomats. Use of energy and projectile weapons is prohibited aboard Comorro. Violators will be absorbed into the vessel's nutrient replenishment matrix. She is capable of monitoring almost all chambers within the station for illegal weapons, but some areas - such as the Forgotten Quarter - are lost to her neural pathways and sensory organs. Jaswinder pokes his head out of the Artemis' hatch, and gives Vadim a grin. "Hey there, grim captain, nice to see you." Tharsis shimmers into view just forward of his bridge area. "Privet, Jazz. Got Jest's invite to tag along for your little expidition." Vadim replies with a friendly nod. "I was told to bring the booze." Jaswinder rubs his hands together gleefully. "I never say no to a man who brings his own bottle," he says. "C'mon in, then. Lemme get the locks." Less grim is Mika, who - despite all the noise and commotion - has fallen into a snoozy slumber at the base of the Kamikaze's ramp. As she's still seated upright, with a datapad in her lap and translucent screens boxing her in, it would appear she has simply dozed off while tending to business. A half-full bottle of Sivadian Brown Label rests on the ground next to her. The hub does seem quiet today. Not too many people passing along, not too many ships taking off or landing, peaceful. And then..a noise, soft at first, like a padding of feet, or something soft and organic against the organic hull (?) of Comorro, and a soft amost buzzing sound, as of voices at a distance. Tharsis looks around for the source of the voices, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Da, all this Blue Rock is going quick." Vadim indicates by the backpack he has along with him. "Gonna hafta start rationing out the stuff after today." He does glance aside, as if to listen, but for the most part he doesn't seem to give too much mind. Jaswinder shakes his head at the buzzing sound, frowning. "You hear anything, or am I being crazier than usual?" he asks casually. "Anyway - who else is coming, d'you know?" Mika doesn't hear a damn thing, though she offers a half-snore when her mouth drops open. It startles her awake, and in the jittery jolt into wakefulness, her bottle is knocked over. Sweet amber lager, the nectar of life, tragically puddles on the deck beside her. Swearing and muttering, the rogue sets the vessel upright and scoots over a fraction, as to not dampen her jeans. And that buzzing grows louder, words forming from it, unintelligable just yet, but the buzzing grows louder, the padding of feet coming quicker, more insistant, along with an almost chittering sound. Tharsis picks up on the chittering, and his eyes widen a bit. Quickly, he starts to steady himself. "Easy... relax... count to 10... think happy thoughts..." he mutters to himself. He starts to wrangle his hands as he tries to concentrate on a happy place. "Nyet, because then we'd both be going crazy, tovarisch." Vadim responds. Now his attention turns to the noise. "Ae we about to be overrun by a gaggle of locusts? Because I forgot my bug replleant on me." Jaswinder looks down at his tattooed self. "Good thing I'm not wearing my good clothes. Y'know, locusts taste pretty good, deepfried in batter. Crunchy." The buzz is lost in the equally buzzlike bustle of the crowded bay, and Mika is totally ignorant of it. Dignity recovered and adrenaline subsiding, she swigs from what remains of her chosen vice before knuckling at an eye and finding her last remembered place in the sprawl of data. The buzzing quickly becomes a defening roar, sounds mixing together in the crecendo of noise and from the tradeport, over a dozen Lotorians burst free, pouring into the hub, swarming the area. Several head straight for the pen of dribgib chicks, crude tools in their hands used to try and beat at the sides, attempting to break the pen appart. Several start heading in the general direction of ships, and one smaller one stops, hopping into Mika's lap and grabs greedily at the bottle of amber liquid. Tharsis widens his eyes even more. "Oh crap..." he says as his image quickly moves beneath the shadow of his bridge. "Not good.. this is so not good..." Vadim looks back at Jazz, eyeing the Timmie dubiously. "Wait...what?" A laugh passes. "Nyet wonder your only sticking your head out. So uh, is this some kinda nudist mission we're all going on? Clothing optional or somesuch?" he ventures, even if his ears are still tracking that noise. "Cause if it means seeing Jest in her birthday suit, count me in." At the sight of Lotorians though, he freezes. "Oh hoop. Better make sure nyet of those get any ideas about the Raider while I'm away." Jaswinder ducks inside. "Get *in* man. Don't want the little rats nickin' the booze, do we?" "Damnit!" Vadim snarls, beginning to move. "I swear to whatever gods they serve, if the Raider is missing any parts, I'm going to be having Lotorian BBQ for my next get together." With that, he has little choice to but to duck inside the Artemis. Dribgib stampede be damned: Mika is far too perturbed by the situation at hand. She starts a second time when the furry alien encroaches on her personal space, barking out an alarmed noise and dropping her datapad. The screens, projected via the holoemitter, ghost into a tip-and-tumble until they match a configuration identical to their previous placement - albeit sideways. "'ey," the freckle-faced scoundrel yaps, trying to grab the critter by the scruff and snatch back her drink, "bugger off! That's mine!" Lotorians EVERYWHERE, filling the docking hub, and when they reach the ships, they begin crawling under them, climbing atop them, banging on hulls with crude tools, hopping up and down screeching angrily. It might be noticed that the Iuppiter and Tharsis seem to be mostly untouched. That little one that Mika's got by the scruff screeches and howls, paws holding the bottle tightly to its chest. The Lotorians swarming the Iuppiter are easy to identify. They're the ones making sounds like bugs in a bug-zapper, and smell a bit fried when they leap clear. Tharsis's image fades out, his voice continuing to emanate. "That's it.. stay over there." he mutters. Thus far, he's taken no action. Zero Gravitas' hatch cycles open, admitting Kestrel to the landing pad. "'Ey!" she exclaims immediately, scowling. She stomps her foot after a moment "Git th'-FUCK- off 'is ship!" the Later bellows then, taking a swipe at the nearest convenient Lotorian with that same booted foot, for all the good it's going to do to kick -one- of them, all things considered. Snowmist steps into the docking hub as casually as one might while encumbered by kits - Nightshade is wrapped up in one arm, the all-black female curled against her neck, while her remaining free hand is occupied with stringing along two others...Wintermane, whose hand grasps his brother's Blacktip's in turn. However, all casualness takes a flying leap out the window accompanied by an anvil as they take in the chaos filling the docking hub, and four sets of eyes go wide and round before Snowmist grumbles, "Figures that th' one day I try t'take you guys along without a ruckus we end up walkin' right int' it..." Silvereye is practically hopping through the Demarian enclave, pulling his jacket on as he sees the Lotorian swarm. "Altheor's Teeth!" He shouts, trying to get into position. Jaswinder growls as he hops back out of the Artemis. This time it would seem he's not playing. Or maybe he is. "TIME TO PLAY KICK THE FUCKIN' PUPPY," he snarls, climbing up the hull to do just that - the Timonae *punting* any Lotorian that's in his way, clear off the top of the ship. With one Lotorian screeching bloody murder just inches from her ear, and a veritable army of others descending upon the Kamikaze and Outcast, is is all Mika can do but to swear and cuss and rake a hand over her headscarf. She rises, whirling as she does so, to gape at the furry maelstrom as if it were a Biblical plague. "Th' paint! Watch th' /paint!"/ she shrieks at them, before shifting her grip on the little Lotor to hold him with hands planted in what amounts to his underarms. "Look! Look. I'll-- I'll letcha keep that if yer mates come on down from there," she negotiates. "an... an' they can all 'ave one, too. But /only/ if they come down!" "Mom, they're little and have fur," Nightshade whispers loudly into her mother's ear, and Snowmist winces; folding the offended item back at the volume. "Yes, and you're not gonna be playin' with - a-ah! 'Tip, do *not* let go of your brother's hand!" she growls with a curve of her tail to herd her youngest back, now quickly chivvying them along as she tries to edge around the mass toward the Demarian enclave. Those few Lotorians atop the Artemis quickly scatter, apparently mad Jazz is nothing to mess with. The one in Mika's arms calms, head tilting to one side, and then he calls to those atop the Kamikaze, the beating on the ship stopping and the little critters litterally swarm Mika, paws grabbing at her greedily. The swarm atop and around the Gravitas just shriek at Kes, the one she kicked holding it's side and squeeling, "Zzame on you!" one larger one chides from a distance. What only Kes and Mika might catch a glimps of though is a small band of dark furred Lotorian moving quietly through the shadows, ducking under and behind Tharsis, shifty eyes watching the scene only for a moment before they're gone from sight again. Sam Gideon appears on the ramp of said Tharsis, pale, barely standing but alert. Those Racoon like creatures at the dribgib pen continue beating at the sides, a few hopping inside and chasing the chicks around, screeching and hollering as they do. Kestrel swarms up the side of Zero Gravitas' hull, pausing to knock the occasional Lotorian off with a shove or even, when she can manage it, a punch or kick. "GET OFF TH'FUCKIN' SHIP YA 'KARI-CURSED SONS'A NALLS!" she roars. "WE JEST FUCKIN' PAINTED IT!" "Commander!" Sirias hollars after Gideon. "Do not discharge your weapon, goddamnit!" she calls, the Solan, at a rapid pace down the ramp. "Comorro will pretty much eat you if you do. Never got a chance to tell you that, but don't fire your gun. Can't make that any clearer." Jaswinder grins as the lotorians get off the Artemis, climbing back down. "That was fun. Gotta fly, puppies, we can play some other time. I haven't had this much fun since the last time I burned a Garian village to the ground." And then - fwoop - back into the Artemis he goes. Sam Gideon hastily puts aways his gun and pulls out his stunstick. "This okay?" "Why hasn't Tharsis blown the damn horn?" Silvereye growls as he reaches the dribgib pen to try and physically bat the Lotorians away. "Get out!" Sheppard makes his way out of the Gravitas. Once outside, he produces a carrot and a lighter, lighting up. Only then does he look around at the chaos in the bay, "Well Ah'll be damned, smoke an' a show," he states, leaning back around the airlock. "Th' yellow one too," Mika tells the alien, acknowledging their compliance with a nod - but turning a scrutinizing gaze upon the one in her arms too soon. Therefore, she does not notice the tidal wave that crashes over her, and is utterly unprepared; she goes down head over tailbone, tumbling clumsily down the ramp in a furry avalanche. "That, oh yeah, have a blast with that." Sirias nods at Sam. Yes, she actually does have her uniform now. She too will withdraw her own stunstick. "These damn things are kleptos. Pretty will take anything thats not nailed down, and that sometimes doesn't stop them." Tharsis continues to observe the chaos in the bay with his sensors as quiet as a church mouse, as if afraid to speak, afraid to act in any way against the Lotorians. His entire focus is on the ones in the bay itself, and then his silence ends when his audio emitters let out a loud, piercing, blood curdling scream of pain and horror which goes for several moments before he starts a series of shouts. "THEY'RE SLICING ME APART! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!!" From within his landing gear wells can be seen the characteristic glow of cutting torches, and more appear on top of him, torches ablaze, cutting into his hull. Gideon nods to Sirias, "Let's take 'em. Watch my back." He doesn't even run down the ramp, just launches himself over the edge towards the ground and lurches to Tharsis' aid, stunstick in hand. Drae enters into the bay and pauses, stunned, as she looks around. "What on..." She dashes over, as best she can, towards the Devil. She covers her ears as Tharsis begins to scream and changes directions towards him instead. At Tharsis' cry for help, out of the Tharsis comes one hissing, spitting ball of black and white fur, ten steel claws waving. "Ye dinnae touch my FRRIENDS!" the cub yowls, charging for the torch-wielding Lotorians with ears flattened. "Oh, those scrawny little things *are* cute, aren't they?" Snowmist mutters upon first sight of the dribgib chicks flocking around the pen, before she is hardpressed to suppress laughter at the sight of Silvereye charging around, trying to save the birds from harassment. The kits are not so restrained; giggling, there is a chorus of, "Uncle Silver!" before three small black-and-white bodies are wriggling out of their mother's grasp. Resignedly, Snowmist manages to corral them long enough to instruct, "Go herd the dribgib into one corner - keep them safe from the Lotorians!" and then the kits are pelting eagerly forward. Giving her head a sharp shake, Snowmist advances to take a position opposite Silvereye, growling and snapping gleefully after the furry troublemakers. "Right behind you, Sammy!" Sirias replies, flicking the switch to her stunstick. The Solan pretty much follows suit after her commander, jumping into the fray. She winds up to strike at the first Lotorian thats trying to get a peice of Tharsis. "Git yer furry hands off my goddamn friend!" Silvereye is more than happy to have Silver's Brigade arrive to help, and more than a little relieved to see Snowmist. "Thought we might have left you behind!" He replies as he tries to keep the weasels away from his birds. At Tharsis' call he just growls. "Get." "Off." "My." "Ship," says Gideon a swipe at a time. Screeching and hollering mixed with the sound of Dribgib chicks apparently running for their lives fills the air near the enclave. The Lotorians knocked down by Kes shake their heads and dive under the Gravitas, more sounds of metal being pounded on, and now the sound of steel plates pulling away from the ship as paws work to get panels open. The little Lotorian tumbles from Mika's grasp, summersaulting on the pad and coming upright, only a few drops of the amber liquor spilling from the bottle. The swarm on the Outcast quickly hurry off joining the fray of their fellows swarming around the little woman, grasping at her, some of the stronger ones working together to lift her over heads. Sparks fly from above and below the Tharsis, more Lotorians coming to aid those that are being attacked by the crew. Screeching and hollering filling the air in the generalized chaos. From the Iuppiter, even more cavalry arrives! Sandrim bursts out of the hatch, takes one look at the scene, then draws his sabre. He holds it up over his head as he roars out a wordless battlecry of, "Get off!" and charges into the fray. Sheppard continues to smoke his carrot for a bit longer, "'Ey, Kes? Yah need any 'elp?" he asks after a moment. "Get th'ones under th'ship!" Kes calls back to Sheppard, pulling herself up onto the top of Zero Gravitas. "I'll take care'a up 'ere!" She shrieks a horrendously shrill battlecry then, charging bodily at the next Lotorian she sees, apparently aiming to knock it down the ten-plus meters to the ground. Stunstick humming with power, Sirias looks more than pleased to start swinging away at the closest Lotorian thats looking to be messing with Tharsis. "GET THE FUCK OFF THIS SHIP, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FURRBALL!" she bellows, cracking one Lotorian in the skull then snapping her stick into anothers spine. "Scrream, Tharrsis!" yells Cait, even as all ten claws swipe bloodily at the Lotorians, gouging and slicing. "Scrream!" Sam Gideon is obviously not completely up for this fight, but his anger is getting the better of him, grabbing one of Tharsis' side-ladders he climbs up to to do battle with those trying to re-approriate Tharsis' roof. "Y'did," Snowmist chuffs amusedly, "I hitched a ride with someone else." All amusement rapidly vanishes, however, when she whirls around to warn off a Lotorian with a swipe of her claws - and her tail bats another one in the face. Which the Lotorian, either through intent or reflex, abruptly clamps onto with surprisingly sharp teeth, for all their smaller size. There is a startled moment in which all of Snowmist's fur fluffs on end before, with a loud yowl, she whirls on a single footpad to growl and snap back in turn at the one that had dared to latch onto the appendage. The Lotorians were obviously prepared this time, for the first target they hit is his deflector dish, quickly disabling it and preventing use of his improvised sonic weapon. As pieces are pulled from his hull, Tharsis' screams of pain only intensify. "THE PAIIIN!" he shouts, all thoughts of political correctness now tossed clear out the window. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU DAMNED WEASEL BASTARDS!" Another round of screaming is preceded by a Lotorian reaching into an open panel and tearing out a bundle of cabling. Mika can't really tell assistance from threat of personal harm at this point, such is the confusion; however, she is in little position for comprehension or resistance when the aliens help her to her feet. Dizzy and staggering - it takes one of the larger specimens to hold her upright when her knees buckle and she sways - she collects herself, rubbing her eyes before blinking dumbly at the crowd of Lotorians waiting expectantly for their part of the bargain. "Um," the rogue offers intelligently, before glancing back toward the 'Kaze. "Uh, Ariel, r'lease cargo bay locks, C2 only," she instructs the resident AI distractedly, attention briefly stolen by the chaos surrounding Tharsis. Looking back to her own problem, she announces, "stay put an' I'll get ye a /whole box,/ okay? Watch." And she does so, with Sigma looking on from the mouth of the opening bay doors, red eyes burning balefully from the shadows. It stands guard while Mika wheels out the crate of Brown Label and pries it open with a crowbar. And once the box is open? She's chucking bottle after unopened bottle into the crowd of Lotorians at the base of the Kamikaze. "Beer!" the rogue howls. "Beer fer e'rybuddy!" Sigma wastes no time in issuing the command to close to cargo bay before it bounds after Cait to assist him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU RAT BASTARDS!" Sirias cries out in anger, beating down another handful of Lotorians that are nearby Tharsis. Swipe! Another stunstick to the sterrum, then, crack!, counters into anothers neck with deadly accuracy. Silvereye doesn't have a bad idea. "Commander! He's right! Get off the ship and let him fly into vacumm!" she yells up to Gid, before cracing her stick against another targe. Shortly after Sandrim comes Aelazia, the Timonae frowning and then growling. "You thieving rat BASTARDS," she barks, but not being any sort of fighter, she's left to just watch for the time being, cluthcing her bag tightly. Sam Gideon makes to grab one of the creatures, "You understand Terran little buddy?" He has an evil smile. Sheppard nods a bit to Kes, drawing one more time on the smoldering carrot. At that, he walks down the ramp, casually approaching the nearest Lotorian underneath the ship, "Sucks ta be yew, mate. Don't tell yer friends," With that, the big Solan grabs the Lotorian by the feet, and starts swinging him at the other Lotorians like a baseball bat. Impromptu Weapons ftw. Sandrim is running through the horde as well, dancing the sabre dance! Or, just swinging his sabre at them willy-nilly. He's probably hurt a bit by the fact that he's trying mainly to just injure if he can, but he's not bad at all as he slips under the ship. "Bugger off! You're no acarits. You're not even gargoyles." Drae doesn't have any non-lethal weapons, but she pushes and shoves gamely, pulling her sleeves down for a tiny bit of protection from the tiny Lotorian claws. "You," Sam says to Lotorian. "You, get together as many of your buddies as possible and defend this ship and we'll give you 41st century technology, exclusive rights. I want this ship in one piece in one week from now and we'll talk." In a quick flurry of claws and snapping teeth, Snowmist manages to win herself a decent amount of space for the moment. Ruff still half-fluffed, she casts a quick look over the pen to count kits and ensure that all three are still present and in good shape before uttering a chuff of disgust. "Do we even know if the vermin're liable t'spread diseases or not?" she asks Silvereye, shaking her claws free with a grimace at the small tufts of fur they had snagged before inspecting the ragged portion of her tail mournfully. "Do I gotta get a shot?" Clang. Clank. Jingle. Clank. And so arrives the opulantly dressed form of Norran Lomasa, only to stop and stare blankly at what's happening in the bay. "You shift is started early," mutters Norran of Tamila who arrives with him. Risking little delay, the Lomasa booms a voice as loud he can manage toward the distraction, "FURRY ROGUES, BANDITS AND RASCALS! HEAR ME! YOU HAVE TEMPTED THE WRATH OF THE SENTINELS FOR THE LAST, AND THIS SHALL BE YOUR FINAL HOUR!" he snarls, a gauntleted hand reaching to draw the brilliant white claymore known as Tempest from the scabbard on his back. Once revealed, his takes it to grip in both of his hands as he lowers the blade to his side, lowering his stance as he glares across the bay. "FLEE! TUCK YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS IF YOU HAVE EITHER AND ABSCOND WITH YOUR LIVES, OR ELSE THEY WILL BE FORFEIT! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! IF YOU LACK HONOR, THEN I WILL SLAY YOU ALL!" Screeching and whooping come from Lotorians surrounding the Tharsis, as they fall from the top of the ship, some landing with sickening thuds on the ground, twitching but not getting back up. Several don't even make it close to the ship as the small Cait rips through them, gurgling noises coming from them as they fall back, blood oozing over coats of fur. The one in Sam's hand nods, "Yezz.." he hisses, eyes narrowing at him as it speaks, but then he lets out a loud cry. The swarm around the Kamikaze holds back, waiting as patiently as grabby little paws can and when the bottles are flung out, hands fly, little Lotorians jumping up to try and grab at each. The bottles dissappear quickly into the crowd, and fighting breaks out amoungst the swarm. More Lotorians go flying as Shep swings that improptu Lotorian bat around at its fellows. The walls of the Dribgib pen fall the chicks bursting forth from it, adding to the mass chaos of the pad, and then those Lotorian that had been around there. Tharsis reacts quickly to the advice, his engines beginning to rumble as they power up. "Got.. to get.. spaceborne..." he says in obvious pain as his flight systems begin to cycle up. His anti-grav generators cycle up and he lifts up a bit from his landing gear. Silvereye roars at the Lotorians as they break down the pen. The seven foot tall Demarian wades into the battle, "/Somebody's/ going to get shot!!" He replies to Snowmist as he simply tries to wade through the small furries, knocking them aside. That little Later atop Zero Gravitas, on the other hand, takes no notice of roarings about honor or questions of exclusive rights to technology. Nope. Kestrel is charging at Lotorians, punching and kicking at Lotorians, and generally trying to make life miserable for the poor, furry little aliens as they try to pull Zero Gravitas apart. Mostly, she's trying to work them toward the edges and knock them off the top of the ship, from the look of things. It's really a good thing for her at this point that they aren't any taller... Sam Gideon lets the Lotorian go, waiting to see what happens, "THARSIS. WAIT!" Sheppard keeps on using that one Lotorian as a baseball bat, smashing him into the others to send them flying and clear a path in front of him. Guess where he's headed? The Kamikaze for that free beer. His priorities are straight, yup. "No! No! No!" Mika shouts, adding her voice to the crossfire of bellowing Lomasa and screaming refugee and squawking dribgib, waving her arms above her head frantically. "No! No fightin'! There's 'nough fer e'rybuddy! We don't bloody /fight/ when we drink!" Okay, so, maybe some people do, but the Lotorians certainly don't need to know that. The rogue belts out a second command to the ship - and music begins to blare over the external speakers. "We sing! Sing! Sing 'long with th' words an' /dance!/ That's 'ow ye do it!" That said, she keeps right on lobbing booze into the crowd. Tamila is most certainly accompanying the Lomasa and she sighs faintly. She quickly adjusts her long sword so that it's more secure to her back, then her pistol. She slips the knife out from sheath on her leg and brings it across her defensively. "C'mon you scummer's ballsacks, you wanna do this the market way. WE DO THIS THE MARKET WAY!" Yup, she's adding to the general din of shouting voices. Cait isn't pausing, ears flat back against his skull, fur fluffed and bloody claws at full extension. He just hisses, the hiss of infuriated felines everywhere, and any Lotorian with paws on Tharsis gets clawed. Lazi shakes her head, before looking to the Iuppiter, "Sidhe, are you capable of playing that sound that Tharsis played before, to fend them off? Preferably at an exceedingly irritating level that won't cause real harm?" If Snowstreak can't deal with the loss of one thing- its the dribgib. He likes it too much to just let a bunch of Jim Henson rejects ruin his midnight snacks. He quickly starts to bound towards Silvereye to help him. When he gets close, he rears to his full height and starts roaring at the Lotorians and batting his paws at them in strikes that would no doubt be quite a bit more violent if he unsheathed his claws. Give me Dribgib-treat or give me Death! Sigma ducks and bobs and weaves as it closes in on the throng engulfing Tharsis. "Cait!" it's roaring as best it can over the din, trying its damnedest to force a signal through the fray and toward the Iuppiter's avatar. "Cait! Cait! Desist! Violence is not advised! Exercise nonviolent means of--" /SLAM/ goes a Lotorian into the Phyrrian's side, flung by one of the aggressors. Sigma goes crashing to the ground. Sandrim continues dancing through the crowd, aiming for blowtorches when he can, and smacking furries with the blunt side of the sabre when he can, to drive the Lotorians away. "What a mess." UF training, along with her years as a merc has done Sirias well, smacking a Lotorian across the face with her stunstick while she sends another flying with the gritted bottom of her boots. "I can do this all fucking day, bitches!" She does have to blink, then quickly ducks, seeing a Lotorian go flying over her head and smacking headfirst into Tharsis's side. Almost comedic in way when you watch cartoons and someone goes sliding down a wall. Then its back to the skull-cracking. Finch steps out of Zero Gravitas's airlock, carrying a paint sprayer and wearing a filtration mask. His jaw drops at the sight of the bay. Cait does, apparently, hear Sigma. "But me frriend, I prromised!" it wails - then green eyes blink ....and the Iuppiter starts to hum, as all its transmission equipment warms up. "Ye want a din, laddies, I'll make yerr earrrs *bleed*," he hisses. The sound gradually starts rising - both in volume, and in pitch, a clear audible warning. "Awww, Mom, they're getting away!" Wintermane yowls when the dribgib scatter in a flurry of cheeps, chirps, and squawks. All too acquainted with her kits' thinkings, Snowmist is quick to give a prempetive growl and round them up before they scatter along with the avians. "Do *not* chase them! We're all stayin' here...they can't keep this up forever, an' it's already gettin' old," she asserts sternly, eyeing each kit in turn until she is certain that they would obey before simply standing guard over her one little area. If any Lotorians are foolish enough to come within reach of the freelancer, she will be holding nothing back, but otherwise, she is content for the moment to leave the fight to others; simply watching with a narrowed gaze and a snapping tail. Tharsis keeps himself poised for takeoff, but doesn't shut down. As more and more of the attackers are knocked clear, his screaming subsides to be replaced by moans of agony. "Little.. damned.. bastards..." "That's it, darling," Aelazia pats the Iuppiter's hull fondly, "But remember, no permanent harm. There are allies and third parties all over the place." That call from the Lotorian Sam speaks with seems to have done it's job. The Lotrians swarming the shipe suddenly stop...all movement from them suddenly coming to a halt and then...they suddenly make for the tradeport. The ones around the Kamikaze do stop fighting, the music catching their attention as bottles are opened and beer gets drunk. That's when the dancing starts, but it remains in a somewhat organized/disorganized mass around the ship and the one tossing out beer. The rising pitch of the Iuppiters sound system seems to help in the clearing out of the bay, those creatures already leaving bring paws to ears as they hurry along a little faster. That one with Sam stays though, a few of his fellows gathering around him, "We will bargain withzz youz." he says gruffly. "In the forgotten Quarter. You meet uzz there." Sam nods, "I'll be there." He has no clue what he's saying. "One week from today." Norran, since he's /standing/ right before the Tradeport, and granted no knowledge of a sounded retreat aside from an outright charge, of course assumes it to be the latter. "Brave!" he laughs boisterously, his grin widening across his lips as he raises Tempest defensively. "To my flank! No harm will come to you under my guard," he calls to Tamila, taking his stance as he stares down at the coming Lotorians in wait. "Your -dealing- with them, Commander!?" Sirias seems a little at a loss. "What the hell, sir? They were tearing him apart!" She lowers he stunstick for now. Sheppard thwacks a Lotorian near the Kamikaze, taking it's beer, "Mine," he states, before thwacking another to get at the free beer. When he gets three free beers, he holds the one Lotorian he's been using as a baseball bat up, "'Ank's fer the 'elp, mate. 'Ere's a beer. What's yer name?" he asks the probably dazed Lotorian, giving him one of the beers. Cait pauses, and the Iuppiter's speakers still, as the Lotorians depart...but it's several seconds after that, that the little cub's ears unflatten. "Ye bastarrd sons o' ferrretmonkeys," he growls, and goes first to Ariel as his claws sheathe. "Arre ye all rreet? Tharrsis is hurrt, we have tae help, do ye need help too?" Kestrel boots one last fleeing Lotorian square in the rear, snarling after it. "Better fuckin' run..." She shakes her head, then looks across to Sam. "'Ey! Fleet guy! I know where 'at is. I'll show ya, an' go with an' watch yer back, ya want. Jest want 'is shit ta stop." Tamila notices a horde of Lotorians dashing in her direction, and there's really only one option apart from running. Bravely hiding behind Norran's armoured mass. The knife is put back in the sheath, and she appears to be waiting for one of the Lotorians to pass closely enough so she can try to spitefully grab and pull hard on his or her tail. At this point, Mika is sitting on the lip of a now-empty crate, a bottle of her own in her hand and already short a few swigs. Legs crossed at the ankles and swaying from side-to-side in time with the music, she has added her voice to the chorus. "I was not programmed for this," comments Sigma of the situation, easing back onto its feet and nudging the wounded Lotorian away with a snout. "Go. Seek medical attention. Let it be known that the IND Kamikaze and its allies, the IND Iuppiter Lucetius, LMS Artemis, IND Raider, and IND Laughing Fox intend no harm to any Comorrites, and seek only fair dealings." Peacekeeping done, it swivels its opticals upon Cait, blinking once. "This unit is in well enough condition. Ariel-Two does not recognize 'Tharsis.' Indicate the individual and unit Sigma will offer assistance." Drae steps up behind Silver, watching the flood out of the bay and dabbing at cuts on her arms. Quietly, she waits to see what next. With the attackers leaving, the damage to Tharsis becomes more apparent. Sparks shoot from opened holes in the hull, bits and pieces scattered where the Lotorians tossed them aside as they fled. His engines power down as they leave, and he settles back on his landing gear, prompting another round of sparks and pops from within the landing gear wells. "Ah DAMN... the pain... that HURTS.." he moans. "Little.. pissants... I think they'd make good... landing gear slippers.." Sam Gideon says, "And now they're not," frowns the Commander at Sirias. "Different place, different rules, better to have them on our side than against us." He says, "Thar, we'll get you repaired buddy."" Sandrim looks up at the ship. "I don't think that's a good idea," he says. "No offense, but if we don't have them all hating us for unneeded violence, it's good." He winces. "Though... that does look like a bitch." Snowstreak grrrrrrs low as he starts the task of helping gather, help and assist in the dribgibs. His ears flit quietly back as he twinges his ears lightly. He is still growling slightly and shoulders squared. He looks towards Snowmist and offers her an amiable sort of waving motion before offering a smile, gesturing between the dribgib, the fence and then himself before finishing it off with a helpful 'mrrewl?' "Did dey brike anyfin'?" Finch calls up to Kes, moving aft along the ship's hull toward the engines. Sirias huffs. "I trust you, Sammy." she decides on. "Just don't want any of these guys making deals with us that'll end with us getting screwed over in the end. They've attacked Tharsis twice now, so just call me parinoid for the time being." With the Lotorians fleeing and the Tharsis sparking, Aelazia finally surges forward to assist, digging through her bag for tools and muttering a string of curses under her breath. "I'm not much of an engineer, but I can work on the electrical systems," the Timonae offers to the ship. "...'Ey scratched up th'paint right nice," Kes calls back down to Finch, pacing the length of the ship's top and frowning. "Pried up a couple'a panels. Couldn't tell ya other'n 'at, but 'ere was some unnerneath too." "Good riddance," Snowmist huffs in exasperation as the Lotorians finally depart, and she eyes the retreating line with flattened ears before shaking her head. "Just as mad as the Sanctuary years," she grumbles, before Snowstreak's actions capture her attention. Tilting her head with one ear cocked, she shrugs a shoulder while herding her kits together to head deeper into the enclave. "Guess it's safe t'try an' put things back in order again. Let Silver know I'll be back t'help with some o' the round-up soon as I can figure out where t'store these three." Cait is more than happy to take the nearest leadable bit of Sigma, and *lead* the quasi-Phyrrian toward Tharsis' hologram form. "This is Tharrsis," he says. "Weeeell. 'Is prrojection anyway. 'E's th' whole ship, see." He points toward the damaged portions, saying, "We gotta help fix this." Looking up toward the bridge, he says, "Fatherr?" "Wew, scratchin' d'pin' is kind've d'idea," Finch says, ducking under Zero Gravitas to close a few access hatches which hang open after looking into each. He emerges again, heading toward the front of the ship and clambering up onto its topside. "Don' look too bad down deh." Dribgib flock around the pad squaking, the pen flattened in the stampede of chicks and Lotorians. The little furry guys batted aside for beer screech angrily at Shep, but then bottles start getting passed about through the crowd and peace is quickly restored as they stay near Mika and her ship dancing and jumping about in time to the music. Shep's little friend wraps arms around the beer shoved at him and staggers a few steps before promptly passing out. The first Lotorian to reach Norran makes a jump and a swift grab for his shoulders, attempt to hop over the Lomasa, more swarm around him attempting to make good their escape. One is grabbed by Tam, squeeling loudly at this point as it tries desperately to scramble away. The Lotorian with Sam nods in agreement, "One week from today, and we will getz toolz to fix your zzip then." Sigma is content to be shephereded along by the Sidhe, and regards both projection and Tharsis itself with the classic unreadable, detached air of the unfeeling mechanoid. "Interesting," it remarks, observing the holographic specter before looking after Cait. "Who is its captain? It would be prudent to make use of whatever materials his or her engineering team has available, in addition to stating our intent to help." It pads over, craning its neck with a whine of servos. "Ah. It is a Yaralu? Or does it simply appear organic? Executing scan." Sheppard shrugs, before taking the two remaining beers towards Kes, "Kes! Got free drinks!" he states, popping open one for himself. Kestrel sighs, rubs her hand through her hair, and climbs down the side of Zero Gravitas, considerably slower than when she went up. The last ten feet or so, however, she just plain drops down, hitting the ground with hardly a sound. "Guess so," she says, nodding and looking aside to Finch. "Uh. Sorry I couldn't keep em' from pryin' up th'panels. Was like a whole pack'a th'little fuckers up 'ere." She waves at Shep. "Hell yeah! Wanna go inside an' drink 'em?" Ah, yes, the shifting priorities. "YOU WERE WARNED!" yells Norran. Sandrim's call is easily lost in the din. The first Lotorian to lunge at Norran is met with a similar lunge, the violet-cloaked Knight launching in the attack against his foe. Tempest sings, the brilliant white claymore creating an arc to slash at limbs to disable, the Lomasa barelling into the fray to cut a swath against his foes. "SURRENDER OR DIE!" Tharsis' voice comes from his ship body at this point, his hologram currently turned off. "I can't believe... we're... DEALING with the bastards.." he says in a bit of protest. "They just tried.. to.. rip me apart!" he exclaims, his words punctuated by pain. Tamila grins darkly as she manages to grab and pull the Lotorian's tail. She's pulling on it as hard as she can, and despite the dangerous area she's in and that the Knight has just wandered into the fray, she's giggling away to herself as she tries to maintain the pressure and pulling on the tail and use the Lotorian as a shield. It's possible that the TKer might have a few screws loose in her head. Sandrim grimaces, putting his hand to his forehead. "Light and Shadow, the fucking /moron/," he says, before doing the incredibly stupid and charging after NOrran at the same time. "Damn it Norran! They surrendered already! We called a truce! A truce! Stop being a butcher you bloody, ignorant ass!" "Ain' like i's anyfin' /serious/, like d'ship mybie no' wehkin' anymoh," Finch says, shaking his head and frowning as he walks back toward the open panels at Zero Gravitas's aft. He turns at Norran's voice, the shout cutting through the air well enough to make it all the way to Finch. He rubs at his forehead, sighs, and goes back to closing down the panels on his ship. "That's the second attempt," says Gideon. "Mr Tharsis, if we continue to live here, we have to make deals, alliances and bargains with the people already established." He climbs down the ladder, "Man, I'm awake 24 hours and I can see that." Snowstreak twinges his ears back then sighs out before he reaches into his labcoat and pulls out his DNA sampling attachment for his PDA. . This could take a while... he starts trying to gather dribgib, starting with taking a DNA sample before trying to wrangle the big ole birdies back towards ... a trampled enclosure. Damn it Jim, he's a doctor not a dribgib farmer! ... but he's gonna give it a spirited go. "As much as I don't like it, Tharsis," Sirias says, climbing up atop the sentient ship to look over the damage. "The Commander makes a solid point. We can't kill all of them that seem to want a peice of you, but if we can deal with them, then at least you'll be out of harm's way." She glances a look over at Gideon then. "When everythings settled down, theres something I need to tell you." "It'll have to wait love," says Gideon. "I think I've over-exherted myself a bit much for one day." A smile, "I think I'm going to be over-exherting myself most days round here it seems." He shakes his head, "Crazy natives." "I.. don't like it.." Tharsis says. "But I do.. understand it. I have got a major headache.." he moans. Sigma looks up suddenly as Tharsis speaks. "Ah, it is capable of verbal communication. Salutations! I am Ariel-002 designation Sigma," the felinoid intones toward the ship, seeming perhaps a little uncertain on how, exactly, one enters dialogue with the thing. "I am here to render whatever assistance I may. We have an engineer aboard the IND Kamikaze who may be of some use. Would you like for me to fetch her?" Aelazia proceeds to the nearest damaged bit of Tharsis, electronics tools in hand, and starts working at fixing the bits she has knowledge and a clue about. Things she doesn't need knowledge of the systems to be able to repair, like connecting this part of the blue wire to that part of the blue wire and such. "I could use a schematic of your electrical systems, dear," she says to Tharsis, "I can only repair so much, but I'll be better at it if I'm not working blind. You can trust me - I'm part of the Iuppiter's crew." "Get back down and get inside, Sammy. Have Lexi take a look at you if you need it." Sirias says, frowing at the pulled back panels with a frown. "I'll make sure Lilandra gets to work on this pronto." With that, she starts to clamber back down the side of Tharsis. She pats the side of the hull. "You'll be okay, I promise." There are some damaged ships, a kegger around Mika, a bunch of fleeing Lotorians being mowed down by Norran, and Sandrim charging towards Norran to stop him. Other than that, this player has NO CLUE. That Lotorian trying to go around the Lomasa quickly becomes racoon kabob, the little guy getting run through quiet easily, even as he attempts to dodge the sword. The rest start screeching in terror and trying to get around the knight, bounding for the tradeport exit. That poor creature grabbed by Tam squeels and thrashes, trying to get away from the seemingly crazy woman. And of course there's the party going on around the Kamikaze, Mika and crew drinnking and dancing as music emits from the ship itself. The small group around Sam and the Tharsis stay silent for now, talking quietly amoungst themselves as they wait. Sheppard nods a bit to Kes, "Aye, let's get back inna ship an' drink," he states, going into the Gravitas's airlock. A detachment of four large Hekayti men come galloping into the docking bay, dressed in the uniforms of Comorro Security and wielding what appear to be very serious guns. "Hands up, weapons down!" they command the entire group at large, two breaking off to head down the sides of the bay. "Weapons DOWN!" the largest and the leader shouts particularly to Norran, training his gun on the Lomasa. The Raider's airlock opens, and Thayndor steps out, walking quietly to the bottom of the ramp wearing an expression of concern. Sam Gideon holsters his stunstick and glances towards the group, "I said a week from now." And then towards the Hekayti, "Looks like trouble." Kestrel eyes the security forces, eyes Finch, and shrugs. "M'gonna git outta th'way, chief," she offers, then follows Shep into Zero Gravitas' airlock. "I have... schematics... inside... on my library computer." Tharsis says to Aelazia. "You're.. welcome.. to take a look." he says. "I've got.. to power down.... and conserve my strength." The Artemis lifts off and departs the bay. In response to Sigma, Tharsis offers. "Yes... it would be appreciated." "You're late!" yells Norran of the Heykati, lowering Tempest to rest against the deck as he rests a gauntleted hand on the pommel to turn an arch a brow toward the Heykati as they level their weapons at him. He still keeps an eye on the approaching Lotorians, moving to protect Tamila should he need to. "Perhaps you shouldn't worry about me, and worry about the rampaging horde? A suggestion, but perhaps I know not of your ways. 'Truce' must mean something /entirely/ different here," speaks Norran sarcastically of the incoming Heykati and Sandrim. Sandrim twitches an eyebrow at Norran. "They were leaving, not charging, you idiot," he spits, before lowering his head. "Mmf. Well, this is a fine mess." Finch makes his way down off Zero Gravitas's hull, heading back into the ship. Tamila doesn't have any weapons drawn, though she does have a Lotorian by the tail and using it as a shield as the others dash by. She blinks at the security, then towards the Lotorian she holds by the tail, before releasing the Lotorian and raising her hands up to prove that she's not concealing anything in her hands. She remains where she is, not moving and she doesn't say anything either.. "Christ on a goddamn cross." Sirias mutters. "Of course Johnny Law shows up -afterwards- we get our ship picked at like a birdfeeder." the Solan notes, seeing security arrive. Her stunstick is already back in sheath across her belt. "Hell. Coulda used them -before- all fuck broke loose.” As security makes its grand entrance, Mika looks up like a deer in headlights, saying nothing. Sigma, already midway to the rogue and the ship she calls home, likewise halts and directs a look at the Hekayti. "Son of a bitch," it comments in what is certainly not any sort of Phyrrian dialect. Turning, it bolts back to Mika to inform her of the situation, and she slides down from her perch to meander the way Sigma came - while the Phyrrian more or less takes over babysitting the revellers. "Drop the weapon," the lead Hekayti barks at Norran, not evidently satisfied with it just touching the ground. "-You- are the rampaging horde, according to the security videos. We're taking you into custody. Resistance will be met with adequate force to subdue. Take in the Lotorians," he adds to his men. The one with him darts in to scoop up the wounded Lotorian and leave immediately, while the other two canter with admirable single-mindedness to chase after the fleeing Lotorians. "There's /one/ of me. And I was stationary until this fellow lunged at me," retorts Norran, shaking his head in disbelief as he lets Tempest fall to the deck. "Sorry, friend. I'll see you again soon. I've nothing to hide!" The group of Lotorians around the Kamekaze stop with the partying, all hands going in the air, beer bottles in most of them. The group around the Tharsis dropping their welding tools and such, beady eyes going to the security guards and they keep quiet for now. Those Lotorians that have gotten out the port are out of sight at this point. Only the tail end of the crowd getting stuck in the hub, all putting hands up in a hurry and sitting back on haunches, Their beady eyes wide with fright. Silvereye stops with a few dribgib chicks in his arms as the Hekayti arrive to take away Norran. He frowns, but like the Lomasa realizes that now is not the time to resist. Aelazia ignores the security. She's not holding any weapons, she's just fixing Tharsis. "I'll get to them a bit later, then. You'll be back in proper working order in no time, dear." Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: hiverspacelogs